Hurt
by pifi1212
Summary: Edward leaves Bella left with physical and emotional pain when and if he comes will he save her from that pain. ExB
1. hurt

**I am just drafting here/ brain storming so... yeah bear with me and sorry its so short, cause I don't know what to tell you! LMAO**

What is your life worth when all you thought was real and your heartbeat and soul is gone. When you turn to look for comfort and end up with a heart acke and a broken rib (or two).

When you feel just about everything in your life has gone wrong and nothing can possibly get worse, then BAM it does.

That's how I feel right now, because when Edward left me I gave up hope and lost all interest for everything.

Jacob, back then was there to pick up the pieces of my Broken Heart, I let him get too close. I allowed myself to get close too and with that the hurt was unbearable because now Jacob was furious no longer sad or patient with me.

He said he was sick of me moping around over a 'dumb blood sucker', Before he gave me ANOTHER kick to the ribs,not noticing that him being a Werewolf with his strength made his beatings 3x worse.

And when I got the strength to try to leave he always apologized and said 'he didn't mean it or he swore he would never hurt me again' and I always excepted him back because there in what was left of my heart I still believe that at least someone loved me and at least Jacob wouldn't leave me Unlike Edward**. (who did)!**


	2. Alice

**i was thinking of this song while writing this but couldnt put it in the first chapter cause idk so imma put it here its from bella to edward...**

What could possess you to make you want to give up on our love?  
It's driving me crazy trying to figure out what the hell happened to us  
I'll always be your girl  
You'll always be my baby  
And I don't understand what you're saying to me  
I don't think I heard you right now, baby  
What you say?

[Chorus]x2  
Mmmm What you say?  
I know I didn't hear what I thought I heard coming from your lips  
Mmmm What you say?  
I can't believe you want to say good-bye to me  
What you say?  
We've come too far to just let it end like this  
Mmmm What you say?

BACK TO THE STORY...

I was washing the dishes after dinner for Charlie and Jacob. I sighed thinking about the times me and Edward were together, In Our Meadow!

When suddenly I heard a knock on the door, of course Charlie and Jacob wouldnt get it when they were watching the game they were completely oblivious to the outside world.

I was still bruised in my face from and my ribs from the last time Jacob beat me 'WE' meaning Jacob told Charlie i fell down the stairs and he believed it because who wouldnt, with me being clumbsy and all.

I went and to answer the door and when i opened it i was shoked to see...

"Alice?" I said almost baffaled about seeing my beutiful pixie 'Sister'...


	3. hmpff

"BELLA" Alice said with the biggest smile i had ever seen her put on.

i heard a faint growl from the living room and i knew it was Jacob he always hated when i was around the Cullen's because he just couldn't stand the smell of them or the sight of there existence. Alice now looked sad and i wondered why, finally she spoke...

"Bella, i am so sorry that we left you..." she paused almost ina blank state like if she was remebering something then she growled too

she said "Bella i will kill him if charlie wasn't here he would be in shreds" then i knew she had saw Jacob beating on me and all the pain he had caused. suddenly i only felt fear but not for my life, but for Jacobs...

why was i sticking up for someone who continuously abused me mentally and physically? then it hit me even after all Jacob had put me through Edward breaking my heart was even worse and Jacob **was there! **

I had to push Alice outside further so she wouldn't go in there and hurt Jacob.

"Alice, dont worry .fine. i have been doing great now why did you come back? does Edward know?

she took a deep breath and said "he's at the house helping Esme put everything how it was before we left..." she paused allowing me time to remember the horrible time that they had all left me, unfortunately " Even though Esme doesn't need the help he just needs something to do, i guess!"

"you didnt answer my questions" i said Acidly now.

"No Bella of course he doesn't know i am here i am blocking my thoughts from him and as for the other i am here because i miss you and your face" Alice said

"So why did you leave me, it was me and your brother in the relationship not anyone else so why did you have to leave too?" I said almost ready to cry, i swear these days i have became a little bipolor~ish.

she was just speechless but she put me in tight grip that said many of things. like her hurt, pain, and how awful she felt and still feels right now.

Next thing i knew Jacob was beside me and he looked like he was ready to Fuck me UP...


	4. wth!

**I KNOW THIS AINT A LOT ITS JUST CAUSE IM A BUSY GIRL LMAO...**

I couldnt believe it they were really ready to brawl. In front of my dads house, at that so I got mad not really scared

and said "wtf is your problem my dad is inside and you to cant even get along for two seconds for his sake, wth Jacob"

Next thing I knew they got out of there stances and Jacob gave me a look that said 'imma get you later' but before that

look I think I actually saw shock cross threw his face cause I never, ever talk to him like that.

As for Alice's face it read pure amusement. she said "Sorry Bella I just get mad when bullies are around especially women

beaters." Then she walked past me and J acob and into the house like it was her own and pounced on Charlie. He gave a yelp

of surprise and then huged Alice like the daughter he always had the sore spot for.

"Hey hun, how have you been?" Charlie asked after his initial surpise.

"Great and you, oh mighty one" she replied after she let out a musical giggle.

"Been great, I am glad your back Alice. Bella has been so clumbsy with out you guys around, I swear theres never a day that

goes bye where she doesnt have a bruise." he said with a bright smile

When he said that I mentally thought 'you have no idea'.

Alice replied with a small nod and said "Dont worry Charlie that wont be happening anymore, we will make sure of that, Right Bella?

she looked at me then at Jacob with raw hate.

I just smiled back with a tight smile that I knew Alice knew was being forced.

OKAY!

PLEASE COMMENT AND CRITIQUE ME _**por favor!**_


	5. Just Great !

Alice wanted to take me over to the Cullens house but I refused . I wasn't ready to see Edward, and I wasn't ready for Jacob's Rath either. She was a little pissed but she said she would let it go, for now. Jacob went home soon after because he said that he wanted to leave because he couldnt stand the smell of that 'dam pixie' on me. To say I was grateful for this, was like saying I enjoyed beatings, I was exstatic. When they both left I felt a sense of relief because the fact that I had no one else in the house that was looking to either harm or pop up on me, it felt great. It felt like the old days when it was just me and Charlie, no need for unnessacary talk or snooping in each others lives. I went up stairs and took a nice hot bath to soothe my body from its tightness in my bones and its achiness that was in my heart. While laying there I thought of all the things I would say or do when I saw Edward. It was going to be hard because not only did I still feel hurt and numb from his rejection of our life together but I felt angry for the sorry excuse of a girl I had become because of him. I literally didn't know if I wanted to punch him or run up to him and give him the biggest hug, which is sad considering my predicament now. All I knew was I wasnt going to be those wierd girls that see their Ex's and cry and beg for him/her to take them back. If he didnt want me or my love back then I wasnt going to throw it on him now. With that thought in mind I washed my body, got out to brush my teeth, put a towel on and determinetly strided to my room. I went to my bed after I got dressed in my nightgown and then I pulled out my Ipod and forced myself to think of other things then my current dilema.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!

Some time during the night I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke my alarm clock read 2:37 AM and on top of that I was stareing at a pair of golden eyes looking directly at me from across the room and my heart dropped because along with the eyes came a velvetity voice that I knew all too well.

"Hello, Bella ...

A/N : Sorry guys that I havent updated in years (Literally) but did you like it , review, critique Im all ears ! :-)


	6. Surprise

Previously :

"Hello, Bella ...

Present:

I sat quietly , just staring at him and nothing more . He waived his hand in front of my face "Bella ?". I didn't even think of my actions I just acted on my emotions... Yeah I punched him ..right in the face, and it felt good, but painful with him being . He was so thrown off at the fact that I punched him that he didn't even realize I had gotten off my bed and went to the window. When he finally looked up at me he asked "Bella I understand your mad but I wa... , what are you doing near the window?"

"Get out!" I said while lifting up my window fully so he could leave.

"Bella I am not leaving, we have to talk" He said seriously but I could see a little hurt in his eyes. I didn't care though because I could not let myself feel for him or let him be in my room, because if Jacob ever came in my room anytime in the next two days he would smell Edwards scent, and probably smack me silly. He looked at me as if he expected me to erupt, or fall apart.

In reality I was fighting myself, because I was pretty sure I was going to risk another beating to let him explain, or at least try to explain why he thought what he did was right. I huffed and physically sank, I sat right in front of the window and motioned my hands in a gesture to let him know to get on with it.

"Come and sit on your..." Edward started

I cut him of though and said "I am fine where I am right now" He looked like he was ready to try and persuade me to go sit on my bed but I gave him a look that said my decision was made up. With that he took a deep breath as to say this is going to be a long night, even though I knew he didnt need the extra intake of breath, because of the whole no heart, no blood, I am immortal yada, yada bullshit.

Then it started "First of all I would like to say that I ...

**A/N: **Did you guys like this chapter? What do you think Edward should tell her? Do you think you like the way she reacted ? All Ears :T


End file.
